Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -95\% \times 0.5 \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -95\% = -\dfrac{95}{100} = -0.95 $ $ \dfrac{1}{2} = 0.5$ Now we have: $ -0.95 \times 0.5 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.95 \times 0.5 \times 0.5 = -0.2375 $